Why I Love Her
by Mitsukai Tacchi
Summary: An innocent DBSK one shot I wrote a long time ago. Jaejoong's thoughts about how he loves his wife. Very cute and fluffy.


You ask me why I love her so much, you say she is nothing extra ordinary, you tell me she is just like all the other girls out there, but you are so, so wrong. You see it's the small things; the things that no other man would see.

The way she moves, the way she carries herself…the things it does to me. Take now for example, as I sit here at the kitchen table working on my lap top; I'm secretly watching, staring, examining every step she takes, every action she makes. From the way her sleeves are pulled to just below her shoulders, revealing the sensitive patch of skin on the crook of her elbow. No one else would understand the beauty of it, as her hands quickly take the wet dishes out of the full sink and transport them to the half full rack in the dish washer. The strong sent of soap swirls around us as she empties the remnants of the bottle into the small crevice on the inner door.

She sighs then, as she closes the machine with a small click and presses the start button before standing to stretch her sore back with satisfaction. My fingers twitch with lack of attention, I crave the warmth of her delicate hands held securely in my own but alas, she has now turned her attention to the small pile of laundry perched atop the island; leaving me to hide behind my computer screen as I fake concentration.

If only she knew how the little things affected me, how as she climbs to sit Indian style on the Formica counter top, I yean to take her other places, to ease her pain.

I quickly avert my gaze to the screen in front of me when she glances in my direction. I might have heard a soft giggle but who knows, I'm too lost staring at her again by now.

As I sit watching her, I'm reminded of the first time I laid eyes on her; she had attended one of our concerts and won a meet the band pass; but she was so unlike the others. There were six girls in her group, five of them stood shaking and trembling with excitement; she stood quietly with a gentle smile playing on her lips.

We started taking pictures with the girls, she was in the back of the line so I had to deal with the others first. Every one of them rushed up to me, told me that they loved me, and wrapped their arms tightly around my chest for the pictures. But when it was her turn, she stopped in front of me, bowed her head, told me it was an honor to meet me, and when she stood straight I met her eyes and…I was sold.

I had never believed in love at first sight, always thought it was young peoples hormones, but when I looked at her chocolate brown eyes…

For the first time during that meet I felt a real smile graze my lips, I bowed my head and told her it was nice to meet her as well. Then she stepped up to take her picture with me, she looked up at me hesitantly and asked if she could hug me. She was the first fan to ever ask my permission and for that, I hugged her back.

She had felt so perfect in my arms, unlike any girl had ever felt; I still have the copy of that picture.

Just thinking of her like that, how much I love her, is making my urges spring back with such force I won't dare deny them. I bite my lip and quietly stand from my chair to sneak across the hard floor and stop behind her.

"You're so beautiful." I sigh as I wrap arms securely around her stomach, the familiar sense of belonging immediately floods through me.

"You scared me!" She giggles and places one of her hands softly over mine.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't sit there any longer." I whisper into her ear and lay my head on her shoulder. "You're just too beautiful for you're your own good." I say and take a deep breath, I'm rewarded with her usual scent; Japanese Cherry Blossoms.

"I am not." She replies and turns her head to plant a soft kiss on my temple.

"Yes you are." I say firmly and lift my head to give a tender kiss on the cheek. "You are the most beautiful, magnificent, wonderful, adorable, woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"I'm flattered, but I'm inclined to think otherwise." She protests and pulls my grip from her waist. I whimper at the loss of contact and receive a small chuckle.

"You are insufferable." She whispers and turns around to let her lower legs hang off the counter top.

"I'm sorry." I say and reach forward to pull her off the counter and onto my waist. "There's nothing I can do about it, maybe you can help."

I feel her chest vibrate with silent laugher as she wraps her slender legs firmly around me and her arms around my neck. "And what exactly do you have in mind?" She asks teasingly and I respond with a strong kiss.

"Guess." I reply huskily and wind one of my hands through her long hair.

"But I think we're a bit over dressed for that." She whispers and plays with my shirt collar teasingly.

"That can be easily dealt with." I say and she nods her head as she reaches between us to skillfully unhook my buttons.

"You say I'm beautiful, but how can I be any more then pretty when standing next to you." She whispers and slides her hand over my chest.

"How can I be more then cute when standing next to you?" I ask as I pull at the edges of her blouse.

"You look like a god next to me." She whispers and slides my shirt over my shoulders before bringing her hands back to my collar bones.

"And you look like my goddess." I reply and she lets out a small giggle.

"We sound so cheesy." She laughs and rests her head on my shoulder as I slide my fingertips up her back.

"Way to ruin the moment." I whisper as I carry her out of the kitchen and down the long hall to our bedroom.

"Well this was rather unexpected." She says as I lay her down on the white comforter. "I was just folding laundry when I was attacked."

"You seduced me." I protest and climbed onto the bed to lean over her.

"How so? By folding my underwear?" She asks and reaches up to pull my shirt entirely off my arms.

"Yes…" I mumble and look away embarrassed.

"I seduce you…by folding laundry." She states and giggles softly, like tinkering bells.

"Everything about you seduces me." I whisper and lean down to inhale her sweet scent. "Your smell is absolutely ravishing." I mumble and laugh when she pushes me over so she can acquire the dominant position.

"You are so bad; it's only five more months." She whispers and pulls her shirt off before leaning down to lay with her head on my chest.

"I can dream can't I?" I joke and chuckle lightly as I begin stroking her back lightly, reveling in the perfect serenity.

"Of course." She mumbles and wrapped her arms around my torso tightly. "Thank you Boo Jae."

"Nothing could be more perfect." I whisper and continue the light massage I know she loves so much. She falls silent then, and I know from her slow breathing that my tired wife is drifting off to sleep. And I could not be happier, because just knowing that I'm easing a little of the pain; I am almost paying her back for the treasure she will give me in five months time. Our baby.


End file.
